


Topsy Turby

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Written for SPN ABO Bingo: Things get turned upside down when I spell goes extremely wrong. How will everyone handle what is to come?





	Topsy Turby

“So why did you think bring Rowena would be helpful?” Dean throws his jacket on the table as they enter the bunker.

“Well we needed a witch.” Sam said heading for the kitchen.

“I agree with Dean. Her coming was not necessary.” Castiel responded.

“You didn’t factor in that she hates us.” Dean yelled after Sam.

“I don’t think he heard you.” Castiel said.

“Yes i know.” Dean glared before asking, “Do you have any idea what spell she used? Because I would like to know what she did to us.”

“No I do not Dean but I will look more into it.” Castiel says before leaving for the library.

“This is why I hate working with witches. I need a shower now.” Dean mumbles to himself.

The rest of the night went smooth, Dean took his shower while Sam cooked dinner. Castiel took his dinner in the library while he did some research. Everything seemed fine. Once night hit they all headed to bed. Research came up with nothing so they summed it up to nothing.

Morning came and Sam does his usual making coffee and looking for a new case. Everything seemed normal or what he thought.

“Umm Sam I think I have figured out what that spell was.” A voice said coming around the door.

“Claire when did you get here?” Sam says staring at the computer screen.

“It's Castiel Sam.” 

As Sam looks up all you hear is laughter.

“It's not funny Sam. Have you seen Dean? I wanna know if I was the only one...” Cas began to say but was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

“I'm going to kill her!” they hear as the voice travels towards them.

“Where is the witch killing bullets?” A female voice says coming around the corner.

“Umm Dean I presume. You should put a shirt or something on.” Sam says instantly cover his eyes.

“What?!” Dean exclaims before looking down, “Oh damn it!” he fumbles for his jacket.

“I figured out what Rowena did.” Castiel tells Dean.

“You think? We need to find her, but first where are my witch killing bullets?” Dean demands.

“No need to find me. I’m here.” A voice says coming down the stairs.

As soon as the two figures were in sight Sam began to burst out in laughter again, but was quickly silenced.

“It looks like it backfired on you doesn’t it and is that Crowley?” Dean chuckles.

“Hello darlings. Apparently she does now what happened, but I dragged her down here to fix what she did.” Crowley informs them.

“I think it is an improvement for you three if I don’t say so myself.” Rowena replies in her new found manly voice.

“Fix this now before you get an improvement with my gun.” Dean demanded.

“Now you see that is the problem.” Rowena mumbles.

“What problem? No there is no problem. Swing your magic wand and fix us.” Dean says.

“It’s not that easy, but it should go away in a week or so. “ Rowena states confidently.

“Sam where are my bullets?” Dean says letting go of his jacket. 

“Oh my.” Crowley states.

“Keep your eyes to yourself damn it.” Dean stated.

“Dean I think you should find yourself a shirt fist.” Castiel says.

“I will damn it. Speaking of that. Crowley is that your mom’s dress?” Dean giggles.

“Shut it.” Crowley says snapping his fingers.

“Damn it don’t do that.” Dean says now standing in a pink tutu.  
“Until this is fixed you guys are staying here.” Dean says before leaving to change.

With their new found gender a week into the mess they all begin presenting, again. Hearing slamming in the kitchen Dean, Cas and Crowley find themselves headed to the kitchen to find out what is going on. As they enter they find a little dispute going on between Sam and Rowena.

“Oh no…” Crowley begins, “ I see what is happening? Sam and Rowena you should get out of the bunker for a while maybe find a case of something.

“Stay out of it!” They both snap.

“We hit our hit and it appears you both are in your rut.” Crowley states.

“That’s impossible.” Everyone states glancing at Crowley.

“Oh it is remember you're a new you and well I can tell you right now Castiel you smell so good right now.” Crowley says getting close to Castiel and taking in a big whiff of Castiel’s scent.

“Oh no…” Castiel says feeling all eyes on her.

“Castiel no.” Sam says

“No that is preposterous.” Rowena states.

“Something does smell good though.” Sam says.

“I have felt a little different.” Dean says shrugging.

“I think it would be best for the guys to get out of here for a little while.” Crowley suggests.

“Okay we can try. Come on Rowena let’s go.” Sam states.

“Who made you leader?” Rowena bickers after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two in the works.


End file.
